Playing Matchmaker
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: This is a short two chapter story I was asked to write by AngelCam7 with it being a sequel to Becoming closer I hope you like reading and reviewing I certaily hope that AngelCam 7 likes it. Thsi is story with Tailosmo, Knuxade, and Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

Last Time with Becoming Closer

Sonic was trying to find something to do to pass the time limit he had to deal with before Tails party. He was given a strange game by a game developer named Jun little did he know of the games nature all he knew was that whoever he played it with they would become closer. He chose to play the game with Amy and let's just say that one part of the game led to another which indeed brought Amy closer to Sonic and vice versa now a few of Sonic and Amy's friends are curious as to what game they played let's just see how things unfold now.

It was now 3:30 and everybody was having a blast at Tails party. Sonic was over with the guys and Amy the girls. Cosmo and Shade were there as well.

"Hey, Amy can I talk to you for a second?" Cosmo asked

"Sure thing Cosmo what's on your mind?" Amy replied and asked

"It's about what Sonic said about a game bringing you and him closer." Cosmo stated

"Yeah what about it?" Amy replied and asked

"Well where did he get it cause I want a copy cause as you already know I so want to get closer to Tails but being I'm so shy I just can't bring myself to tell him how I feel." Cosmo replied as Shade overheard the conversation.

"Well all I know is that Sonic was given that game by some guy named Jun who was a game developer but I don't think you'd want to play that game cause when me and Sonic were playing strange things happened things I don't think you'd be ready for." Amy explained

"Whatever that game can dish out I can take cause I want me and Tails to become one." Cosmo replied

"Well I guess I could talk to Sonic about it and see what he says." Amy replied

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun." Shade interrupted

"Shade there's somebody you want to get close to too?" Amy asked

"Of course even though I don't show it I've been crushing on that hunk of an echidna for a while." Shade replied

"Well since you both feel the same I'll have to talk to Sonic about it, excuse me for a while girls." Amy replied as she walked over by Sonic.

"Hi fella's" Amy greeted

"Hi Amy." They greeted back

"Excuse me boys I need to borrow Sonic for a minute, Sonic can I see you in the kitchen it's kinda important." Amy replied

"Sure thing Ames, I'll be back guys." Sonic replied as he followed Amy into the kitchen

"Alright Amy baby what's this about?" Sonic asked

"Well I was talking to Cosmo and Shade and well they heard what you said about the game bringing us closer and now they want to play it." Amy explained

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled out

"Keep your voice down." Amy whispered

"Amy didn't you tell them that even though it did make us realize our true feelings for each other it made us do things against our will." Sonic replied

"I told them strange things happened but they didn't care they really want to play it so they can become closer to their crushes."

"Ah geez I don't know baby, and by the way who are they crushing on?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well Cosmo like Tails and Shade's been digging on Knuckles." Amy replied

"What a coincidence Tails told me he liked Cosmo and Knuckles vice versa, maybe the game could work in their favor but how to get them all to agree to play with us." Sonic replied

"Well Cosmo and Shade already want to play so that means it's up to you to convince Tails and Knuckles." Amy replied

"Well this should be easy I'll just invite them over for game night at my place and you bring Cosmo and Shade and we'll play the game but Amy are you sure you are ready to face the consequences of that game again." Sonic suggested and replied

"Of course I am but after this party tonight we won't need that game cause I'm going home with you cause I wanna be with you tonight sweetie." Amy replied twirling her finger on his chest.

"Well you know I have no problem with that you little vixen you." Sonic finished as he kissed Amy just as Shadow walked into the kitchen."

"Get a room you two." Shadow replied as Sonic and Amy broke the kiss and headed out of the kitchen.

"Quit being jealous Shadow, come on Amy let's go back out and enjoy the party." Sonic replied

Amy went back over by the girls and Sonic went back over to the boys.

"So Sonic what did Amy want?" Tails asked

"Oh she just wanted to talk to me about something is all and speaking of that I was thinking little buddy how about tomorrow you come over to my place for a little game night." Sonic replied and asked

"Why would you ask me this all of sudden?" Tails asked

"Well you see Amy talked me into having a game night at my place tomorrow and well I wanted to invite some people to come and play along too." Sonic explained

"Oh well since that's the situation I guess I'll come." Tails replied

"You know what to make it even more interesting how about I invite Knuckles along too and you want to know one more thing about it." Sonic replied and teased

"Alright I'll bite what else could there be?" Tails asked

"Amy's gonna bring Cosmo and Shade with her and you know what this could be the perfect opportunity for you to tell Cosmo how you feel about her." Sonic replied

"You know what you're right tomorrow will be perfect." Tails finished as he and Sonic went over to Knuckles and proceeded to invite him.

"What you want me to play a game, does it look like I'm the type to play games?" Knuckles replied and asked

"Come on Knuckie old pal it could be fun and besides you might have fun if you stop being so uptight." Sonic replied

"Look here Sonic the Master Emerald needs my protection so I really." Knuckles replied

"Come on you know you want to play besides we also know you happen to have a crush on a certain female echidna." Tails replied

"It's only a small crush and as I said before it may not be all that serious cause she's always hitting me, running away and laughing and always plating tricks on me so this crush might just turn into being crushed but sense you really want me to come I guess I could drop by and play." Knuckle finished

The party continued for hours on end until 10:00 at night that was when everybody got tired and decided to call it night. Sonic stuck around for a few minutes longer to help Tails clean as well as Amy until he picked Amy up and dashed off back to his apartment with his girlfriend in his arms.

They arrived in a mere 2 minutes and headed inside.

"Oh Sonic I'm so glad you agreed to let them play the game with us." Amy replied

"Yeah, but first things first we have to pick it up and clean up the cards and everything cause I kicked it let's hope it all still acts the same way it did with us." Sonic replied as both him and Amy cleaned up the pieces of the game. Sonic then noticed a piece of paper still in the box and picked up and started to read it.

"Hey Amy check this out." Sonic replied

"What's up honey?" Amy replied going over by Sonic

"It appears to be another page of rules, hmm it says that if a couple plays the game they are to play as a couple and not as separate players using the couples playing pieces and if a couple is formed early on during the game they are to then start playing as a couple." Sonic read out loud.

"What couple's pieces I haven't seen any, oh there they are well if it's in the rules then I guess we'll have to follow them." Amy replied

"Yeah but now I'm ready for a little fun." Sonic replied as he planted a kiss on Amy

"Are you sure you're not being influenced by the game already?" Amy asked

"Why don't we head and back and find out." Sonic replied

"You're gonna have to catch me first." Amy replied as she got up and ran around the house with Sonic chasing after in which he managed to catch her in a mere 7 minutes. He swept her off of her feet and carried her towards the back where they proceeded to make love yet again.

_**The Next Day**_

Sonic and Amy awoke after a night of sweet love making, greeting each other with a warm loving smile.

"Good morning my pink little rose." Sonic greeted

"Good morning my handsome blue stud." Amy greeted

"Ready to play a little game of matchmaker?" Sonic asked

"Sure thing you get everything set up I'm going to go home and change clothes and on my way back I'll bring the girls with me." Amy explained

"Sounds like a plan my love." Sonic replied as both him and Amy got out of bed with Amy putting on her clothes and Sonic throwing on a robe and walking Amy to the front door the exchanged goodbye kisses before he showed Amy out and watched as she walked off headed to her place.

As soon as she was well out of sight Sonic sprung into action getting things set for a night of fun with his friends. He headed out to a nearby grocery store to pick up a few snacks and things.

After he left the store he headed back home to get cooking for his game night with his friends that would soon become lovers if the game worked in the favor of the same it did with him and Amy.

Hours passed as Sonic was outing the finishing touches on his banquet for his friends just as a knock came at his door and it was Amy with both Cosmo and Shade with her. They exchanged greetings as they were allowed inside by Sonic.

Cosmo and Shade sat on the living room sofa and started up a conversation while Amy was in the kitchen talking to Sonic.

"Sonic sweetie since the game doesn't have a name why don't we give it a name?" Amy asked

"I was thinking the same thing I mean I can't keep telling people that a game helped me become closer to my true love without it having a name." Sonic agreed

"Well while I was out I thought of a perfect name but you might think it's silly or doesn't fit with the game." Amy replied hanging her head in shame

"Come on tell me I might like it and if I don't we'll come up with a name together." Sonic replied

"Okay I thought we could call it Matchmaking Pursuit, well what do you think?" Amy replied and asked

"Well it has a ring to it but I think we should call it something else cause I have never heard of a matchmaking game that included sexual intercourse being a part of the game." Sonic explained

"Yeah you're right but that can wait till later." Amy finished just as another knock came at his door and Sonic raced to open it as Amy rejoined the girls on the couch.

Upon Sonic opening the door he found Tails and Knuckles standing there they quickly exchange greetings and hand gestures just as Sonic let them enter his humble abode.

"Alright now that everybody is here why don't we get this game night started." Sonic replied as Tails and Knuckles sat down on the couch beside Cosmo and Shade

Tails had bumped Cosmo a little bit making her blush and turn her head away as he did the same to both hide their blushes.

Sonic and Amy sat down on the floor near the table by the game.

"Alright you guys the rules of this game is simple you roll the dice and move your piece if you land on a red square you must draw a card, white space nothing if you draw a card you have to do what the card tells you to do." Sonic explained

"Yeah but what will the cards have us do?" Tails asked as Sonic and Amy giggled both hiding a smile from sight.

"Don't worry you'll find out shortly." Amy replied

"Well anyway as I was saying before that's the rules but me and Amy have made a little rule of our own, Amy will you do the honors of explaining." Sonic replied as he directed toward Amy

"Alright it's like this I've played games similar to this one but people would always back out just because they didn't like what a card told them to do so this is a special rule whatever the card says you must do it if you choose to back out you will be forced to drink extreme Tabasco sauce from the bottle and that's the only way you can get out of doing what the card says." Amy explained

"Alright do we have a deal?" Sonic asked as Sonic held out hand and Amy put her hand on top of his

"I'm in." Tails replied slapping his hand on top

"I guess I'm okay with it." Knuckles replied placing his hand in

"I'm down with what's going on." Shade replied putting her hand in

"Yeah let's play what's the worst that could happen." Cosmo replied as she put her hand in also.

"Alright being that me and Amy are already together we are going to be playing as a couple such as the rules dictate we should do so we'll go first." Sonic replied as he picked up the dice and rolled.

He rolled a two which caused him to land on a red space. "Ah geez already oh well." Sonic replied as he drew the card and passed it to Amy to read.

"Well Sonic looks like we drew the embrace card again." Amy replied

"Well I've got no problem with that get over here baby." Sonic replied as he grabbed Amy in a tight hug and she returned the hug right back with equal force.

After they finished they passed the dice over to Cosmo who took her turn and rolled in which she rolled a six and ended up landing on a red space as well as she drew her card.

"Oh my I'm afraid I don't understand this language written her." Cosmo replied as Tails tried to read it as well.

"It appears to be Japanese I only know how to speak it but reading it will be very difficult." Tails replied

"Pass it here I read and speak Japanese fluently." Amy replied as Cosmo handed her the card and she read it.

"Well it says that you have to spend 3 minutes in a secluded area with your as we would say crush." Amy replied just as Cosmo turned an even brighter red at the same time passing quick glances at Tails.

"Well Cosmo what will you do, will you do what the card says or drink the sauce?" Sonic asked

"I'll do what the card says." Cosmo replied

"Okay you two can go into the kitchen for the challenge to start remember it must be exactly three minutes." Amy replied

"Wait who's her crush?" Tails asked

"Isn't it obvious Tails it's you." Cosmo replied as she headed toward the kitchen. Tails looked at Sonic who was telling him to go using his eyes and head gestures it was shortly after that Tails followed and soon was in the kitchen with Cosmo

"Cosmo are you being serious here or are you just doing what the card says?" Tails asked

"I'm serious I like you a lot Tails no scratch that I love you and always have ever since I came back to life from that seed I left but I guess you don't feel that way about me anymore. Cosmo replied

"How's this for an answer?" Tails asked as he cupped Cosmo's face in his hands before slamming his lips up against hers.

"Tails you feel the same way?" Cosmo asked

"Yes now let's not waist the time that we have." Tails finished as he continued to kiss Cosmo with her responding positively to it. Three minutes had passed as the others waited patiently for the two to emerge from the kitchen. Two more minute had passed and they still had not exited the kitchen so Sonic decided to go and check on them. He opened the door to find Tails and Cosmo deep in the throes of making out until Sonic spoke.

"Well it seems you two have become a couple." Sonic replied as Tails and Cosmo broke the kiss while at the same time blushing.

"Come on you two lovebirds you're three minutes have been up let's get back to the game." Sonic replied

"Come on Cosmo if this game has helped us realize our feelings for each other I can't wait to see what else it has in store for us." Tails replied as Cosmo nodded as they both followed Sonic out of the kitchen and back to the living room with both Tails and Cosmo holding hands as they sat down to start the game back up.

"Well seeing as though you two have already become a couple early on in the game you two can now play as a couple." Amy replied as she joined by Tails and Cosmo's pieces together.

She then passed the dice over to Knuckles as it was his turn. He took the dice and rolled as he rolled a 4 but he ended up landing on the white space which meant it was now Shade's turn she rolled and rolled a three which made her land on a red space as she drew the card. She could read and speak Japanese fluently too so she read the card with ease.

"Well Shade what does it say?" Cosmo asked

"Well it says I have to sit in the lap of the person or guy in this matter I'm crushing on." Shade replied as she looked over at Knuckles and without warning she got up and sat in his lap.

"Hey what the hell Shade?" Knuckles asked

"Isn't it obvious Knuckles I have a crush on you so I'm doing what the card says by sitting in your lap." Shade replied

"Well you're about to get off." Knuckles replied as he pushed Shade off his lap

"Knuckles, why did you do that?" Tails asked

"I haven't forgotten how she treated me, always hitting on me and everything." Knuckles replied as Shade sat there and started to cry.

She then got up and ran out onto Sonic's balcony as she continued to cry shutting the glass door behind her. Amy and Cosmo then headed outside where she was as she was sitting on Sonic's balcony furniture crying continuously.

"Doesn't he get it I did all that stuff because I like him." Shade replied

"Well you know how he is Shade, Knuckles is a little slow so he doesn't catch on to stuff to easy." Amy replied

"Oh Amy I really love him I don't want to lose him I really want to be with him, oh curse my foolish ways of trying to hook up with him instead of pulling him closer to me I pushed him further away." Shade replied still crying

"Oh Shade let us talk to him maybe we can get him to come around." Cosmo replied as both her and Amy headed inside to talk to him but were too late as he was getting chewed out by both Sonic and Tails.

"Knuckles you cold hearted ass hole why did you do that girl that way?" Sonic asked

"Yeah she was only doing as the card instructed her to do you didn't have to throw her on the floor." Tails replied

"You two get off my back I told you before that being that Shade always nick picked at me my crush on her was very small." Knuckles replied

"Well her crush on you is big Knuckles." Cosmo replied

"Yeah right no one who has a crush on someone would practically hit and hurt them all the time." Knuckles replied

"Haven't you ever heard of love licks, when she hit you and teased you that was her way of telling you she liked you Knuckles but I guess you're just too slow to realize it." Amy replied

"Well her so called love licks hurt." Knuckles replied

"The reason being if she kept hitting you softly you wouldn't have felt a thing so she turned to picking on you and pranking you to try and tell you how she felt being she was shy." Amy replied

"Knuckles, Shade likes you a lot and if you don't go out there and tell her you feel the same way you may never find love in the form of your species ever again." Cosmo replied

"Go Knuckles she really wants to be with you." Sonic replied

"Yeah tell her how you feel let her know it in the most sensitive way you can." Tails replied as Knuckles headed towards the balcony door and slowly opened it as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Uh Shade listen I'm sorry about what I did." Knuckles apologized

"It's okay I now realize you don't like me like I like you so I'll just get out of life forever." Shade replied as she started to walk back to the door only to be stopped by Knuckles grabbing her hand.

"Knuckles what are you?" Shade asked only to be stopped by Knuckles kissing her gently on the lips.

"Shade I do like you just as much as you like me but the only reason I didn't tell was because of all the things you did to me and it was just recently brought to my attention that all you did was because you loved me and I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for being so slow and not realizing it." Knuckles replied

"Knuckles." Shade replied

"Shh let's not spoil the moment and what say we finish what that card said." Knuckles replied as he sat down on the porch furniture and pulled Shade down onto his lap as they started a heated make out session.

"They've been out there for a while let me see what's taking so long." Amy replied as she went to the balcony window and looked outside to see both Knuckles and Shade kissing.

"Well Sonic that's another couple successfully hooked up." Amy whispered into Sonic's ear as he went and made them come back in for them to continue the game.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Alright don't be pissed at me I will post the second chapter shortly it's just the first chapter ran a little long but trust me the next chapter will have the lemony goodness I promise you so please read and review I can't stress that enough you people always read my stories but never review please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Alright this chapter has the lemony goodness I promised you so here it goes.)

As Knuckles and Shade came back in from their hot make out section they all sat down as they decided to continue their game in which after Knuckles and Shade became a couple they started to play together just as Sonic and Amy and Tails and Cosmo.

It was Sonic and Amy's turn again as they rolled the dice rolling a 5 letting them take a small lead on the game board as Amy read the card. As Amy read the card her cheeks turned red but at the same time she drew up a mischievous smile.

"Well Amy what does it say?" Shade asked

"Well this is a card that we girls have to do, come with me to the back and I'll explain it to you." Amy replied as both her Cosmo, and Shade headed into Sonic's room while the guys just looked at each other funny.

Meanwhile Amy was in back explaining the card to the girls.

"Alright girls this card says we have to make our boyfriends wear our previously worn undergarments whether they want to or not." Amy explained

"Well how are going to get them to agree to that?" Cosmo asked

"We won't have to get them to agree cause all we have to do is call them back here and shut off the lights then grab them and force our underclothes onto their bodies." Amy explained

"I'm not good at being forceful." Cosmo replied

"Don't worry Cosmo, Tails won't put up much a fight now let's get this plan into motion by taking off our underclothes." Amy replied as they all took off both their panties and bra's.

Shortly after doing so they initiated their plan of attack.

"Oh boys could you come back here for a minute?" Amy asked as they all headed in back and into Sonic's room. Upon them entering they didn't see the girls at all until they turned out the lights and all you could hear were sounds of a scuffle going on.

"Hey what the hell who just pulled of my clothes?" Sonic asked in shock

"What the ahh what's going on who pushed me on the floor?" Tails asked

"Hey whoever that is with their hands on me need to quit." Knuckles replied

"There and done, how about you Cosmo and Shade?" Amy asked

"We're done over here as well." Shade replied as Amy flipped on the light switch and the guys were sitting on the ground wearing nothing but the girl's underwear.

"What the fuck, Amy what's the big idea why am I wearing your bra and panties?" Sonic asked

"It was part of what the card told us to do." Amy replied

"And just what did the card tell you to do exactly?" Tails asked

"It told us to make you boys wear our previously worn undergarments whether you wanted too or not." Shade replied

"You didn't have to wrestle with us." Knuckles replied

"Well let's head back on out and finish the game." Cosmo replied

"What we have to play the game like this?" Sonic asked

"Yep now quit being such a baby and come on." Amy replied

"Oh man this is so totally embarrassing." Tails replied

"You're telling me, curse Shade and her underwear I feel like a got a piece of string stuck in my ass.

"You man feels like floss to me but let's just get it over with." Sonic replied as they headed back outside to the game but upon them getting out there the game started to react on its own again on Tails and Cosmo's turn as the dice spun itself again and landed on a three causing the pieces to land on a red space. The card then fell out of the table and onto the floor. The guys walked right pass the girls as they stood still.

"Hey we have to get back to the game what's wrong with you?" Sonic replied and asked as they girls sat in the middle of the floor taking off their pants but in Cosmo's case lifting up her dress. They then sat in the middle of the floor and began to touch themselves between their legs making themselves moan in unison the guys couldn't help but look as the girls pleasuring themselves with their hands.

"Tails please don't look at me like this, I can't control myself, close your eyes and don't look." Cosmo replied

"Amy what's going on why are we sitting here masturbating in front of the guys like this I have no control over my body." "Knuckles stop looking at me cover your eyes and if you look I will kill you." Shade replied

"I told you girls the consequences of this game but you didn't listen you wanted to play so now you have to suffer the consequences of your arrogance." Amy replied as she let out a loud moan as well as the others.

"I told you not to look didn't I?" Shade asked as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Why am I showing myself to Tails this way, I don't want this." Cosmo replied as tears started to form in her eyes

"I'm so embarrassed I never thought Sonic would see me doing this, this is supposed to be personal for me please don't look Sonic." Amy replied as Sonic covered himself from sight as he was getting hard from watching Amy.

Not only was Sonic getting turned but Knuckles and Tails also as the girl continued to pleasure themselves, it was also at this moment that the girls inserted their fingers into themselves and started to finger their pussies at very high speeds as they were nearing their orgasm as they used one hand to finger themselves they lifted up their shirts and Cosmo undid the top of her dress as they used their other hand to knead and fondle their breasts as well as their nipples. It wasn't long before the girls all arched their backs as they orgasmed at let the names of their lovers pass their lips. After a short while the girls calmed down as they looked at their boyfriends with tear glistened eyes.

"Hey don't give us that look we'll just act like we didn't see anything and nothing happened." Sonic replied

"That is not possible how can you sit here and just act like what happened didn't happen?" Shade asked

"Oh Tails you've witnessed such an embarrassing moment for me, now you know my dark secret that I often had fantasies about you and me making love." Cosmo replied as she cried

"Sonic you probably hate us now for what we just did." Amy replied as they all covered their eyes and started to cry out of embarrassment. The guys felt so bad about what happened that they decided to comfort their girls by holding them in their arms.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Amy asked

"What's the big idea Knux?" Shade asked

"Tails why are you hugging me?" Cosmo asked

"At a time like this we thought this would be the best thing to do." Sonic replied

It was now Knuckles and Shade's turn as the dice rolled itself yet again landing on a 2 which landed on another red space as the card read for them to get revenge.

"Cosmo, Shade I think it's time we exacted a little revenge." Amy replied as she stood up.

"What do you have in mind Amy?" Cosmo asked

"Follow my lead." Amy replied as the girls did exactly like she did by pushing the guys on their backs.

"Look at that Amy, Sonic's penis is on hard." Shade replied

"Not only is Sonic's on hard but Knuckles and Tails as well." Cosmo replied

"Come on quit it this is embarrassing." Tails replied

"Oh quit bellyaching." Shade replied

"Come on let's not do this girls." Knuckles replied with fear in his voice.

"Do what, this?" Amy replied as they used their feet to rub the fabric of their underwear the guys were wearing up against their crotches

"Our embarrassment was nothing compared to this being toyed with by your girlfriend." Amy replied as they continued their torture with their feet.

"Amy please don't if you do that." Sonic replied

"Come on we may have looked at you girls masturbating but this is degrading ahh." Knuckles replied

"Cosmo stop it if you keep doing it I'm gonna." Tails finished as they all arched their backs as same as the girls and orgasmed all over themselves. After the girls helped them get cleaned up and they changed back into their boxers they sat on the sofa with their arms crossed sneering at their girlfriends as they were pouting

"That was so totally low down." Knuckles replied

"Not only was it low down it was downright embarrassing how could you do us like that?" Tails replied and asked

"It couldn't be helped you know Sonic that the game makes us do things unwillingly and here you sit before me angry with me for what we did." Amy replied

"Well if it means anything to you guys were sorry." Cosmo replied

"Come on can't you just forgive us?" Shade replied with wink

"Like you girls said before this is not just going to go away and we can't pretend it didn't happen." Sonic yelled

"Please don't yell at us we're sorry okay." Amy replied as she started to cry

"Amy come on don't cry, Sonic you are being mean and you know it." Shade replied

"Don't try to turn this all on Sonic, Shade we're just as pissed at you and Cosmo too." Knuckles replied as Amy got up and went into the kitchen with her head hung low as the girls followed behind her.

"You guys I think we were a little too hard on them." Tails replied

"Tails don't you be going soft on me." Knuckles replied

"No Knuckles I agree with Tails cause I just remembered that this game indeed was the cause of their recent doings." Sonic replied as he got up and headed into the kitchen where the girls were with Tails and Knuckles following.

Upon them entering they saw Amy in the corner of the kitchen crying silently, Cosmo was over by her trying to cheer her up and Shade was sitting up on the cabinet tossing an orange up and down.

"Cosmo come with me for a second." Tails replied as Sonic sat down beside Amy.

"Listen Cosmo we didn't mean to snap at you girls it was just that what happened was embarrassing and all." Tails replied

"But you guys knew that the game made us do and we couldn't control ourselves."Shade replied

"Shade let him finish talking." Knuckles replied

"No, cause we were just as embarrassed as you were from you guys sitting there and watching us masturbate." Shade replied as they looked over and saw Sonic and Amy talking to each other.

"I'm so sorry baby I never meant to yell at you it's just I let what happen get the best of me and I completely forgot what that game would make us do." Sonic replied

"Although I'm strong Sonic some times when a man yells at me I can't help but cry." Amy replied as Sonic lifted her head to eye level and kissed her.

"Feel better now baby?" Sonic asked

"Much better." Amy replied as she hugged Sonic.

"Well since all is right again what say we go and finish this game now?" Knuckles replied and asked

"Nah we've had enough of that game besides I have something else in mind I wanna do." Sonic replied as he and Amy headed into the living room as they were headed in back when Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Shade came behind them as they stopped in their tracks as the game had took their turns and made their pieces land on a red square with a card reading Group Sex being read.

Sonic and Amy sat on the love seat and began making out as Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Shade did they same but sitting on the couches opposite each other and making out.

The guys were already half way naked so they worked on getting the girls out of their clothes. Sonic and Knuckles took of both Amy and Shade's shirts and threw them away revealing their braless breasts and Tails removed Cosmo's dress completely as they continued to make out with the guys pulling the girls into their laps and kneading their breasts in their hands causing the girls to break the kiss and moan out.

They then laid the girls down on the opposite ends of the couch and started to suck on their nipples while kneading their breasts causing them to moan out even louder.

"Oh Sonic baby please more." Amy replied

"Knuckles that feels really good." Shade replied

"Tails I like this a lot." Cosmo replied

Sonic at this moment then started to trail kisses down Amy's body as he pulled her pants completely off revealing her flower to him as he threw her pants to the floor just as Knuckles did as well returning back up to her lips and kissing Amy yet again which led her to reach down and remove Sonic's boxers as Cosmo and Shade did the same to their men revealing their hardened manhood once again.

Amy starts to tease Sonic's penis with her tongue causing him to moan out.

"What are you doing Amy?" Cosmo asked

"Oh it must be your first time Cosmo?" Amy asked as Cosmo nodded

"Yes I'm afraid I don't know much about sex." Cosmo replied

"Well then just do as I do and you'll be fine that is if Sonic doesn't mind you mimicking my moves." Amy replied as Sonic shook his head

"Well then I'll do the same even though it's not my first time I'm interested in copying Amy's technique just to see how good she is." Shade replied as Amy forced Sonic down to the other side of the couch and crawled between his legs.

She then continued where she left off by teasing Sonic's penis with her tongue with Cosmo and Shade doing the same. The guys were all moaning in complete bliss at their girl's actions. It was at that moment that Amy took Sonic's penis into her mouth completely starting with slow movements and steadily increasing her speed as Shade and Cosmo did the same.

"Ahh, Amy that feels so good don't stop." Sonic replied and moaned

"Cosmo for your first time you're doing good ooh." Tails replied and moaned

"Wow Shade you are driving me crazy mmm right there." Knuckles replied and moaned

The girls then increased their speed even more as the guys were getting close to their orgasms, the guys suddenly tensed up as they released their seeds into their girlfriends mouths.

"Mmm Sonic you taste good." Amy replied as she swallowed his seed without spilling a drop as Cosmo and Shade did also while licking their lips. The guys at this point then pulled their girls up into their arms as they kissed them.

"That was so good Amy now allow us to return the favor and guys just as Amy did with Cosmo and Shade you guys follow my lead." Sonic finished as he turned her around and pushed Amy face down in front of him with her butt up in front of him, he then started to lick at her newly revealed flower as Tails and Knuckles in pleasure moaning at the top of their lungs as they continued his pleasure. They then pulled them back up and kissed her on the lips letting them taste themselves on their lips.

They the tilted them back in their arms and started to finger them starting with one finger increasing the amount to 2 fingers inside her quivering place until Cosmo winced.

"Oops I almost forgot this was Cosmo's first time." Tails replied as stopped to remove his fingers only to be stopped by Cosmo.

"It's okay Tails I trust you to be gentle with me so please don't stop it felt so good but it only hurt a little bit." Cosmo replied as Tails continued to finger her as the guys did the same until the girls made their announcements.

"WE'RE CUMMING!" The girls replied as they orgasmed all over their boyfriends hands, shivering from their massive orgasms.

"You okay baby?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine but I believe I'm ready for the next part now." Amy replied as she lied down on the love seat and spread her legs.

"No we won't do it here, hey guys what say we continue this in the back?" Sonic replied and asked as the guys nodded they then scooped their girls up bridal style and carried them in the back towards Sonic's room and laid them down on Sonic king size bed big enough to fit at least 6 people on it.

"Hey Sonic how come you want to do it back here?" Knuckles asked

"Since this is Cosmo's first time I thought she should be comfortable during it." Sonic replied as he crawled on top of their girls.

"Tails do you know what to do?" Sonic asked

"I believe I do I've learned enough about it to try it." Tails replied

"Well here you don't want to get Cosmo pregnant so use this." Sonic replied as he handed him a condom and he placed it on his waiting penis.

"Alright Tails go ahead but be gentle." Sonic replied as Tails slowly entered into Cosmo.

"Ouch it hurts." Cosmo replied

"I'm sorry I'll stop." Tails replied as Cosmo wrapped her legs around him to stop him as he gazed down at her.

"As I said before I trust you Tails baby go right ahead." Cosmo replied as Tails pushed himself all the way inside with Cosmo only merely wincing from the pain. After he was all the way sheathed inside of her waited for the pain to die down while Sonic and Knuckles entered their girlfriends receiving pleasurable moans.

"Tails it's okay you can move now." Cosmo replied as he started to slowly thrust into Cosmo at a slow pace with Sonic and Knuckles doing the same until Cosmo bumped her hips up against Tails as signal for him to go faster. Soon after they sped up the room was then filled with moans and grunts of pure pleasure.

The guys then picked the girls up and held them close to them as they inserted themselves into their girls letting them have instant control with them laying back on the pillows. They then started to move their hips up and down on their men grinding on them when they felt like it with both sounds of their moans being mixed throughout the room.

The guys then flipped them back over on their backs as they started to kiss their girlfriends soon the guys were all in sync thrusting at the same speed and rate as they began to speak to each other.

"Oh Tails I'm sorry I made you go through so much just so we could be together like this." Cosmo replied

"It's okay Cosmo we ended up having each other anyway I love you so much." Tails replied as they started back kissing.

"Oh Shade even through all your teasing I still got to have you, I hope we be together forever." Knuckles replied

"Yeah me too and I want to apologize for being so childish when I should have just told you how I felt about you." Shade replied

"Oh Amy baby are you happy, I hope so cause I'm extremely happy with you my love." Sonic replied

"I am, I'm beyond happy nothing can compare to how happy I am with you Sonic oh please kiss me I love you so much." Amy finished as they started to kiss as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sped up their thrust yet again until they all released into their condoms with the girls following suit behind them arching their backs and screaming the names of their individual boyfriends as their orgasms ripped throughout their bodies until they collapsed back down on the bed. The guys got off the bed and discarded their condoms in the waist basket and went into the bathroom to clean up when they returned they found their girls fast asleep.

The guys worked their ways beside their girls in Sonic's bed.

"Hey Sonic you don't mind us sleeping in your bed?" Knuckles asked

"Hey if I didn't mind you guys having sex with your girlfriends in my bed why would I mind you sleeping in it besides it's late there's nothing left to do but sleep." Sonic replied as reached over and brushed Amy's hair out of her face

"Hey, Sonic have you decided what you're going to call that game yet?" Tails asked

"Yep I'm calling it Sexual Matchmaking, a matchmaking game that includes sexual intercourse and sexual like acts." Sonic replied

"Well okay that sounds decent well goodnight." Tails replied as they all cuddled close to their sleeping women and fell fast asleep.

THE END

(You have Angel Cam 7 to thank for this story so don't be cutting us short those reviews now let them flow. Peace out for now hope to write even more fics like this.


End file.
